


Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-15
Updated: 2006-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron indulges Harry in his most wild fantasy.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For shocolate's birthday!   


* * *

  
  
**Indulgence**

"Har-Harry," Ron panted. "What's gotten into you lately?"

Looking up from his kneeling position between Ron's knees, Harry licked his smirking lips. "Nothing."

Ron stuffed his spent cock, still wet with Harry's saliva, back into his pants and closed his robe.

"Nothing…" Ron shook his head, laughing. "Not that I'm complaining or anything… but you Apparate to my office in the middle of the afternoon to give me a blowjob… why?"

Flashing a dazzling grin that Ron knew was just a diversion tactic, Harry stood and ruffled Ron's hair. "I was just thinking about you and…"

" _And_ we shagged this morning…" Ron began to count on his fingers. "And twice yesterday. In fact, we've been shagging no less than twice a day for over a month!"

"And you're complaining about this why?"

"I'm not complaining!" Really he wasn't. The sex was great. It had been great for the past five years, but recently it had been something more than great. It had become like something out of a pornographic movie. "It's just… _why_?"

"No reason," Harry said and looked at his watch. "Look at the time! I have to get back to the pitch. You'll be at the match tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Brilliant." Harry gave Ron a quick kiss and Disapparated.

We're too old for this, Ron thought as he wheeled his chair back closer to his desk.

Despite spending the rest of the afternoon in a post-orgasmic bliss and wishing that he could take a nap, Ron still managed to finish his reports and make it to the pitch on time.

The stadium at Ilkley Moor was only a quarter full, but Ron thought it was still a decent crowd for the first Junior Quidditch League match. He found the seat reserved for him and searched the field for Harry, spotting him standing among the orange robes of his young team.

At first, Harry had been hesitant to coach the Chudley Cannons' Junior team, but Ron had thought that it was a brilliant idea and something that would stop Harry from sulking around the house during the off-season. After the first week, Harry would come home every night bright-eyed and eager to tell Ron about the team's progress, and Ron knew that he had been right to push Harry into it.

This was the first time Ron had seen the team and he scanned the group of young men and women huddled around Harry. His eyes halted on the two boys standing next to Harry. He assumed that the pair were Ian and Ruben the stars of the team, one from Ravenclaw and one from Gryffindor, who Harry talked about incessantly. The two _gorgeous_ , fit young men who Harry had met right around the time they started having spontaneous sex.

Harry saw Ron and waved eagerly.

Ron waved back, smiling broadly, and mumbling under his breath, "Bloody pervert."

~~~

"I'm home," Harry called out. "Sorry that took so long. I took the team over to the Leaky to celebrate. I can't believe Ian caught the Snitch ten minutes into the match! I really think the team has a chance at winning the league. The next match should be more…" Harry stopped babbling when he saw Ron standing in the middle of their sitting room with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Ron," Harry replied cautiously.

"Good game."

"Yeah. The boys really deserved it. They practiced hard."

"The _boys_ ," Ron said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"Yeah. The _boys_."

Ron sat down, wearing his 'I-have-something-to-hold-over-your-head' grin. "Ian and Ruben… were they the two tall handsome boys?"

"Ron, what are you on about?"

"Blimey, Harry…" Ron chuckled and scrubbed at his chin. "I never took you for the type to fancy young boys."

He shook his head. "I must've heard you wrong. What?"

"I figured out why you've been so randy the past few weeks. It's being around all those young boys."

"I-I… I don't fancy young boys!" Harry exclaimed, diverting his eyes away from Ron's scrutinizing gaze.

"Liar," Ron said calmly. He was enjoying this very much. He was no longer the pervert in this relationship. _Honestly, who doesn't like being rimmed while eating a Chocolate Frog?_

"I am not! The team doesn't have anything to do with me – with me being randy!"

"Harry, you're lying. You always bite the inside of your mouth after you lie to me."

"I am _not_ attracted to teenage boys!"

"So it's just a coincidence that as soon as you begin hanging around a group of hot, young Quidditch players you want sex all the time?"

"Yes."

Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay… maybe. But it's not what you think!"

"Dirty old man, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

Harry sat down next to him and he had that look on his face; the one that made Ron's heart melt.

Gently, Ron touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry?"

"You're already forty and I'm going to be forty next week."

"And?"

"And we've known each other how many years?"

"Uh…" Was he supposed to know this off the top of his head?

"Twenty-nine years and we've only been together for five years. How many years did we waste, Ron?"

"I'm not seeing what this has to do with you getting a hard-on for young boys."

"It's not them that I'm getting a, uh, hard-on for. It's us. Thinking about _us_ back then." Before Ron could respond, Harry continued, "They like each other, Ian and Ruben. I see one looking at the other when he thinks no one is watching. And they are always finding reasons to touch each other. It just reminds me of…"

Ron nodded. "Us."

"Yeah."

"And…" Ron began rubbing Harry's back. "And you think about all of the brilliant sex we missed while we were at the peak of our sexual lives?"

"That and…"

"And it makes you sad because we wasted time acting like a couple of prats."

"Yeah."

"Harry…" Ron said soothingly, pulling Harry against his chest. "We've talked about this. There's nothing we can do about the past. We're together now. It took a long time, but it's better than never, eh?"

Harry ran his finger along the collar of Ron's t-shirt. "I know, but I can fantasize, can't I?"

"So it's really not about the fact that Ian and Ruben are attractive, fit, young –"

"I don't know if you noticed but Ian happens to have flaming red hair and when I look at him, I don't see him. I see _you_ and remember what you used to look like after a match in the changing rooms."

"You really used to look at me?"

"All the time."

"When I was in the shower?"

"Yes."

Ron laughed. "Bloody pervert."

"I used to wank afterwards too," Harry said as he slid his hand down to cup Ron's growing erection through his jeans.

"Yeah."

"I used to imagine what it would be like to touch you… to kneel down in front of you and suck you…"

"You're insatiable." Ron pushed Harry's hand out of the way and freed himself from his jeans. "But… I am a giver."

Harry slipped onto the floor between Ron's legs.

"I've said that about you."

"Giver, yeah… oh…" As Harry's hot, wet mouth slid over his cock, Ron closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Harry had been fantasizing about. It was easy to picture them in their youth, under the spray of the showers, awkwardly exploring each other, because it had been something Ron had thought about himself for years. "Who am I to keep you from indulging in your fantasies?"

~~~

"Ron?" Harry entered their dark house, surprised that Ron wasn't home. It was his birthday and Ron had ordered him to not be a minute late because he had something special planned. "Ron!"

Thinking maybe this something special was something they would be more comfortable doing in the bedroom, Harry raced up the stairs, stopping short a few feet from the bedroom. There was a note on the bedroom door. He pulled it off.

_Harry,_

_There are instructions and the things you'll need in the bathroom. Do not come into the bedroom until you have done everything that is listed in the instructions. And do it quick!_

_Trust me._

_Yours forever,_

_Ron_

In the bathroom, Harry found another note, a potions bottle, and a large box.

_First drink the potion - all of it. Be prepared for discomfort. Think Polyjuice potion._  
Open the box.  
Put it on.  
Come to the bedroom.  
Be quick. There is only an hour worth of potion. 

Harry uncorked the potion bottle and smelled it. It smelled horrid. Like the old pair of trainers he had been nagging Ron to throw out. Holding his nose, he drank the potion in three gulps, gagging slightly on the last. Immediately, he felt it. His skin burned and felt as if it was being stretched. He tried to move to the mirror but his bones and muscles began to ache and he doubled over. When it almost became too much to bear, his skin suddenly started to cool and the pain stopped.

He walked to the mirror and peered at a reflection he hadn't seen in over twenty years. He grazed his fingers along the skin on his face and neck. It felt so smooth and tight and those lines around his eyes and mouth were gone.

He smiled, thinking how clever Ron was and grabbed the box.

Just as he had expected, there was his old Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Swiftly, he removed his now baggy clothes, put on his uniform, ran to the bedroom and flung open the door. This wasn't at all what he expected. Actually, this wasn't his bedroom at all! He didn't know how Ron did it, but he was standing in the Hogwarts changing rooms.

The whole thing felt so odd. He felt odd. Tingly. Like he was wound too tight and there was a massive amount of energy holed up inside of him that he needed to release.

He felt eighteen again.

_Bloody hell, Ron's fucking brilliant!_

The sound of running water alerted him to exactly where he could find Ron. He approached the showers quietly and stopped when Ron came into view. Ron stood facing the wall. Harry stood open-mouthed, pressing the heel of his palm against his erection, as he watched the water hit the top of Ron's head and roll down his reemerged eighteen-year-old body that looked exactly as he had pictured him so many times in his fantasies.

"Oy, Harry!"

Harry's eyes rose from Ron's arse to his eyes as Ron looked over his shoulder at him and Harry blushed.

_I really do feel eighteen!_

"Great game, mate," Ron said, spinning around.

Harry groaned.

"Something wrong?"

"Nok…" Harry cleared his throat. "No."

Ron shrugged and picked up the soap.

"Are you going to get in the shower with your clothes on?"

"No," Harry said weakly.

He began to undress, every once in a while glancing up at Ron to see Ron watching him closely. By the time Harry was naked, Ron was blushing too and sporting an impressive looking erection.

Quietly, Harry turned on the shower next to Ron and stepped under the spray of water, carefully positioning himself to hide his erection. Ron was really into this role-playing and Harry didn't know what to do or say. But his body told him to be embarrassed being this aroused in front of another bloke, even if he had been shagging him on a regular basis for five years.

He stole a glance at Ron, who was casually washing himself, the bubbly soap sliding down his long arms and chest. It made Harry want to end this charade and just get on with it, but he found himself too shy to move. He shook his head, trying to clear the hormonal fog surrounding his brain.

With his heart pounding, Harry started to wash himself with his eyes closed. Unintentional images of exactly what he wanted to do to Ron and what he wanted Ron to do to him flooded his brain and he itched to touch himself. Instead, Ron touched him with a simple hand on his shoulder and Harry jumped.

"You sure you're all right, mate?"

"I…"

Ron ran his hand down Harry's arm and back up to the shoulder, gooseflesh rising in its wake.

"Sod it!" Ron exclaimed and pulled Harry into his arms. "You look gorgeous," he mumbled as he kissed and licked a path along Harry's neck.

"Fuck!" Harry grabbed Ron's arse and pulled him tight, rubbing their cocks together. "Do you feel…?"

"Yeah." Ron panted in his ear. "Don't remember feeling like this."

Ron grabbed the shampoo and poured it over their cocks. Harry's hand lightly grasped their balls as Ron's hand slid easily along their cocks.

It didn't take long, though Harry tried to fight it, but there were too many hormones raging through him; hormones that he had long ago lost and forgot how to control. All it took was Ron slipping a soapy finger inside him and Harry rested his forehead on Ron's shoulder and shook as he came. It felt raw and unusual, but not new, just long forgotten.

Ron came soon after, babbling swear words in Harry's ear.

They held onto each other, both gulping for air, as they came down from their high.

Ron wiggled his finger inside Harry and Harry gasped. "I'm still hard."

"Me too."

"Youth really is wasted on the young."

"So you like your birthday present?"

"Fantastic!"

Ron added a second finger. "Oh god, you're so tight."

Harry clenched his muscles around Ron's fingers and felt Ron's cock twitch against his. "Indulge me."

Ron spun Harry around, grabbed his wrists, and planted them against the tiles. "Whatever you want. Like I said, I'm a giver."

_Fin_   



End file.
